


[podfic] Casualty of War & Warm and Soft

by wordsaremyfaith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Podfic of two ficlets by blitzturtles,Casualty of War&Warm and Soft.Casualty of War:"Poe gets back after a really long mission and just stumbles right over to Finn, who herds him to their room and takes care of him." - TFA-KinkWarm and Soft:"Finn comes back to the Resistance base from a long, grueling, exhausting mission. It's some ridiculous hour in the middle of the night and all he wants to do is sleep for an entire week, so he heads directly to the quarters he shares with Poe thinking he'll just collapse on the bed and never move again. Poe is fast asleep but wakes up instantly when Finn climbs into bed and hugs him, and starts fussing over Finn like, 'Hey, how was the mission? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" And Finn is just like, "No, shh. Stop making noise you're warm and soft and I just want to hold you and sleep."" - TFA-Kink





	[podfic] Casualty of War & Warm and Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casualty of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725657) by [blitzturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles). 
  * Inspired by [Warm and Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830498) by [blitzturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles). 

> **Podficcer's Notes:** For the "read sleepily" square at podfic_bingo 2019. I went looking for something that would work with the idea of being read sleepily, and found these two unrelated Poe/Finn ficlets by [blitzturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles). 'These complement each other perfectly!' I thought, and blitzturtles was cool with the idea of them being recorded together. :) Thank you for your permission to record these! I really enjoyed this whole experience.

**Cover Artist:** [wordsaremyfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith)

**Additional Notes:** Music: "Starling" by Podington Bear, used under the Creative Commons 4.0.

Thank you to [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!

You can listen to these ficlets as one podfic or as two individual podfics, your choice (though I recommend listening to them together).

**Download/Streaming Links:**  
[Casualty of War & Warm and Soft](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/CasualtyofWar%2BWarmandSoft.mp3) (00:08:58, 17.9 MB, mp3 file).  
[Casualty of War](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/CasualtyofWar.mp3) (00:05:57, 12.1 MB, mp3 file).  
[Warm and Soft](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/WarmandSoft.mp3) (00:03:10, 6.8 MB, mp3 file).


End file.
